poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story 3
Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story 3 is another upcoming sequel to Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot 17-year-old Andy is preparing to go to college. He has not played with his toys in years, and most of them are gone, except for Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, the Aliens, and three army men. The despondent toys reflect on their future, and the army men leave by parachuting out the window. Andy intends to take Woody with him to college and puts the other toys in a trash bag to put them in the attic; however, Andy's mother thinks the bag is trash and mistakenly throws it out. The toys escape and climb into her car, as they are upset and believe Andy tossed them away, and get into a donation box with Molly's old Barbie doll, bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows but is unable to convince them that Andy meant to keep them, and is forced to go along when Andy's mother drives off to donate them. Andy's toys are welcomed by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear ("Lotso") and the other toys at Sunnyside. Except Woody, Andy's toys are delighted to learn that Sunnyside never runs out of children to play with, and Barbie is enamored with a Ken doll there. Woody attempts to return home but is instead found by Sunnyside student Bonnie, who brings him home and plays with him and her other toys, which are well-treated. Bonnie's clown toy Chuckles explains that he, Lotso, and Big Baby once had a beloved owner named Daisy, but were lost during a family trip. When they made it home, Lotso found he had been replaced. His personality changed; he lied to Big Baby, saying Daisy had replaced all of them. When they found Sunnyside, Lotso took over it, turning it into a toy prison, and Chuckles only escaped because Bonnie took him home for repair. At Sunnyside, Andy's toys dislike the toddlers' rough play. Buzz asks Lotso to move the toys to the older children's room, but Lotso switches Buzz to his original factory setting, erasing his memory. Mrs. Potato Head, through an eye she lost in Andy's room, sees Andy searching for them. They realize that Woody was telling the truth about Andy's intentions and try to leave. Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's henchmen who rely on "new recruits" to save themselves from the preschoolers' abuse. Woody returns to Sunnyside and learns from a Chatter Telephone that the only way out is through the trash. Andy's toys accidentally reset Buzz to Spanish mode instead of his old persona. Spanish Buzz promptly allies himself with Woody and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are cornered by Lotso's gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals Lotso's deception to Big Baby, who throws Lotso into the dumpster. As the toys try to leave, Lotso's henchmen retreat and Lotso drags Woody into the dumpster as the truck collects the trash. The rest of the toys fall into the truck while trying to rescue him, except Barbie, Ken and Big Baby. A falling television lands on Buzz, restoring his memory and personality. The truck brings the toys to a landfill, where the Aliens are swept away after spotting an industrial claw and the other toys are deposited on a conveyor belt that leads to an incinerator. Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them and escape. The toys resign themselves to their fate and prepare to die, but are rescued by the Aliens operating the claw. Lotso is found by a garbage truck driver, who ties him to his truck's radiator grille and drives away. Woody and the other toys board another garbage truck back to Andy's house. Woody leaves a note for Andy, who, thinking the note is from his mother, donates the toys to Bonnie. Andy introduces the toys individually to Bonnie, and to Andy's surprise, Woody is at the bottom of the donation box and Bonnie recognizes him. Though initially hesitant, Andy passes Woody on to Bonnie, and they play together before he leaves. Woody and the other toys witness Andy's departure as they begin their new lives with Bonnie. In the film’s epilogue, Barbie, Ken, and Big Baby have made vast improvements to Sunnyside and maintain contact with Bonnie's toys through letters. After parachuting in, the army men are welcomed to Sunnyside. Trivia * Brer Rabbit, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs Robin Hood, Little John, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Tulio, Miguel Chel, the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Sheldon J. Plankton, Tzekal-Kan, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, and Drake will guest star in this film. * Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Plankton, Tzekal-Kan, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, and Drake will work for Lotso in this film. Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:RatiganRules